Bestfriends
This story....is....a story... : P This is Tayshia,15 (yes,she's a girl and thanks Yup.) speaking. Let's Begin... "Aren't you attracted at me Taysh? C’mon I am this hot. Aren't I?" I laughed and looked at him secretly. He's facing the mirror, admiring himself.He flexed his muscle as if he's a body builder and showed me his naked top. He then looked at me with those hazel eyes and faced his naked body to me. "Yuck, Vince. Why the heck are you doing that?" I asked annoyingly. "Don't you like it? Don't you like to see your bestfriend naked?" He asked and teased me. I closed my eyes and covered it with my pillow. "Okay Taysh,I'm dressed up now." He grabbed the pillow from my face, threw it at me, and laughed. "Ha-ha.Very Funny Vince,very funny." I then looked at him, hoping he could be mine. FOREVER. ---- Vince and I have known each other since 6th grade. Even now, we are still best friends, hanging out together,going to school together and we are even living in the same apartment. It has been eight months since I've started collecting pictures of him. I've been secretly in love with him.When I went home from school that day, I saw Vince sitting on my bed, looking at his own pictures. I felt scared and nervous at the same time. MY SECRET!!! Vincent looked at my direction. "What is this Taysh? Why are you keeping my pictures?" He asked silently. "Ah...Um...They're not mine really. I just, umm...I just got it somewhere." "You're a bad liar, Taysh, a really bad one." He looked at the pictures again and smiled. "You like me, don't you?" He then asked me. "What? NO!" I quickly responded, and grabbed his pictures. He laughed, put his hands on my shoulders, and whispered on my ear. "Don't worry Taysh, I'll be here for you." I just froze. I didn't even realize he already went out of the room. I felt so stupid for not keeping those pictures safe. I felt so stupid for I know that Vince has a girlfriend.I felt so stupid for falling in love with my best friend. ---- Ever since that event happened, I have been going out with some of the boys from school, but most of them only lasted for a day,or two,or if they are lucky maybe a week. The longest I had lasted for a month. His name is Jake, 16. He was the first guy I fell in love with. He was the first guy who made me forget about Vince. I felt happy with him. One day, after school, I brought him in our apartment. When we arrived, Vince was sitting there, reading a book called "Divergent". He looked shocked, for it was the first time I brought a guy into our apartment. "Hey Taysh, who's this?" He asked me and looked suspiciously at Jake. "Umm...Vince. He's Jake, my, umm, boyfriend." He looked shocked.No, he looked jealous. "Oh!...Okay...Umm...I need to go out first. I, umm, need to get something." He went out rapidly, leaving me and Jake. I prepared snacks for us, for the three of us, hoping Vince would come back on time. It's already 6:00 PM and Vince hasn't arrived yet. We just ate what I prepared until it's time for Jake to go home. When we were at the door, Vince arrived. I glared at him. "What's with the look, Taysh?" he asked innocently. "What's with my what? Seriously? You made us wait for two hours. We thought you weren't coming back." "I...I'm sorry. I just-" He couldnt finish what he said. Maybe he felt guilty. I was about to say something when I noticed Jake looking at us, waiting for us to finish. "Oh, umm, Vince, Jake's going home now." "Okay." He looked at Jake. "Just take care of my best friend and DON'T YOU EVER DARE HURT MY BEST FRIEND'S FEELINGS!" I gasped. I led Jake the way out, shut the door, and looked at Vince. "What's the matter with you? Why are you acting like that, Vince? Why?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just...stress maybe." I sighed went to my bed and closed my eyes. ---- It has been two weeks since I broke up with Jake. THAT IDIOT CHEATED ON ME! THAT ----. But I haved moved on, especially when Vince punched him in the face when he found out about it. It's already 11:00 PM right now, and Vince isn't home yet. Normally, he goes home earlier than me, but I havent seen him until now. My alarm ringed signalling it's already 12:00 Midnight. I was about to sleep when I heard someone knocking loudly on the door. I opened the door and saw Vince. His face is pinkish red. He smells like alcohol. "What the heck Vince! When did you learn how to drink?" I asked him and led him inside. "Vince, answer me!!! Why are you drunk?" "Vince! Come on! I will not stop unless you answer me." "She broke up." he finally answered me "She broke up with me Taysh, my girlfriend broke up with me." He then cried at my shoulders, never stopping until morning. ---- I woke up and saw Vince staring at my face. He then smiled at me. "Feel better now?" I asked. "Thank you Taysh,for being there." he said. "No problem. We are best friends, we help each other." I said and smiled. "And you helped me too when Jake cheated on me. If you want,I can punch your ex-girlfriend in the face too." He made a faint smile. I got out of my bed and started to walk out of the door when Vince grabbed my hand. He grabbed my waist and hugged me from behind. "No need Taysh. I do love someone else now." he whispered at me softly "I do love my best friend." Category:Completed Category:Romance Category:Realistic Fiction